


[Podfic] The Sky's the Limit

by kalakirya



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Crack, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of samanthahirr's storyRomantic movie kisses weren't as romantic in real life. All the big-screen glamour was a trick of the editing room—the actual filming was repetitive, impersonal, and boring. Especially when you were overtired, underpaid, and fed up with the bitchy, no-name director who thought he was the next Scorsese.





	[Podfic] The Sky's the Limit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sky's the Limit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129306) by [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/pseuds/samanthahirr). 



**Title:** The Sky's the Limit

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Content Notes:** none 

**Length:** 13:27

[ download as an mp3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/the%20sky's%20the%20limit%20-%20written%20by%20samanthahirr.mp3) | [ download as a podbook](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Sky's%20the%20Limit%20-%20written%20by%20samanthahirr.m4b) (many thanks to paraka <3)

cover by me!


End file.
